


Jensen and the big bad wolf

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Retellings, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Underage Sex, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple walk through the woods, carrying a basket with baked goods for his grandmother. Sure, the woods were known for their danger but with the red hood protecting him Jensen thought he was safe. Until he got lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen and the big bad wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes and warnings from LiveJournal:
> 
>  _Pairing, rating & kinks_: J2 - NC-17 - underage, age difference (Jensen 17, Jared unspecified) a/b/o, knotting, werewolves, vague mentions of mpreg, self-lubrication, heat.  
> 
> 
>  _Notes_ : Heavily inspired by Little Red Riding Hood.

The woods were silent apart from Jensen's low curses. He couldn't even hear the chirping of birds or the rustle of wind in the treetops. It wasn't the first time he’d walked through the forest to where his grandmother had her cottage, but it was the first time he had been distracted enough to get lost and no matter how he tried he couldn't find his bearings between the thick of the trees. Sometimes the sun cut through the canopy above, but never enough to give him any real hints as to where he should be heading, and with a heavy sigh he put down the basket he had been carrying.

He wasn't sure how long he had been walking but he was sure it had been far longer than what it should take to get to the cottage. What little sun came down from above wasn't enough to do more than allow him to see his surroundings but it didn't really allow him to see far. Combined with the moss covering the ground, the darkness was quickly gathering around him, making the forest look even more sinister than it did in daylight.

"Stupid, stupid," Jensen muttered to himself even as he buttoned up his red hood, trying to keep the cold at bay. "Should have brought a map."

It was common knowledge that getting lost in the woods wasn't a good thing to do, not when everyone knew of the creatures that hid in the dark, but the red clothes were supposed to keep the wicked ones away. Standing in the middle of a quickly darkening forest, however, Jensen put no faith in the red on his back. All he wanted was to get out, drop off the basket with the freshly-baked goods he had promised to bring his grandmother and then get back home. Preferably in one piece, although he was really starting to doubt that happening unless he found a path soon.

He knew this would be the last time he would be sent on the trip alone. He was closing in on his eighteenth birthday and as with any omega his first heat couldn't be far away. And reaching his first heat would mean he would be fertile and everyone knew that the things in the darkness wanted the fertiles more than anything. Come his first heat, Jensen would be guarded too much to really have any free time, and so he had been looking forward to this last trip to his grandmother's cottage, a few hours away from everything.

"Be careful what you ask for," Jensen sighed, just about to reach down to grab the basket again when he heard a sharp sound somewhere to his left. Something that sounded disturbingly like someone, or something, stepping on a twig. "Who's there?"

The silence seemed even thicker after that one little sound and Jensen swallowed thickly, trying to look through the shadows to see what could have been making the sound. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but he thought that the woods were even more silent, and even more threatening than they had been just a minute before.

"Hello?" he called out even though he didn't dare to raise his voice much, not wanting to draw unwanted attention to himself. "I...I know you're out there…"

"Well, well, well," a velvet smooth voice said from somewhere in the shadow. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes; never thought I would see someone like you all alone out here."

Jensen jumped back but he still couldn't see who had spoken, not until one of the darkest shadows seemed to separate from the others and came walking into what little light reached down to the forest ground. The man was huge, towering over Jensen and while Jensen was on the big side for an omega, this man was all bulk and muscle. There was an aura of pure power surrounding him, making Jensen swallow thickly as his eyes took in the form in front of him, knowing from whispered words who this man must be.

"You're the wolf," he said, knowing the rumours that circulated around the village. "You're not… you can't… Not when I'm dressed like this."

The big bad wolf walked closer, every step predatory and Jensen walked backwards, almost tripping over roots and sliding on the moss beneath his feet before he found himself backed up against a tree trunk, a big and warm body pressed too close to his own.

"The red works on the wraiths, the ghouls and everything else that goes bump in the night," the man said even as he leaned in to nuzzle Jensen's neck, a warm tongue flicking out to barely taste Jensen's skin. "But it doesn't work on me. For werewolves it's silver and you, pretty one, doesn't have an ounce of silver on you, do you?"

Jensen shook his head before he could think that maybe lying would be better: silver was something that no one except for fertiles wore and Jensen knew he would get something silver for his eighteenth birthday. He had just never considered why that was.

"And you come here, with that little basket of yours smelling so good I had to come and check it out, and what do I find? Something that smells even better," the wolf said, licking at Jensen's neck once more. "And taste even better than what's in that basket, I'm sure of that. Pretty little omega, right on the edge of his very first heat. Such a treat for someone like me."

Shaking his head again Jensen tried to deny it because he wasn't eighteen yet, he shouldn't be coming in to heat and yet he could feel his body's reaction to the werewolf pressing up against him. He groaned when he felt his hole twitch and for the first time he felt himself go slick. Even though he had always known it would happen, nothing could have compared him for the way his body was changing by the second and he swore he could feel nerves change as his body prepared for penetration.

"This is why they don't let you out alone once the heat hits," the man explained and his voice turned almost teasing as he practically nuzzled against Jensen's neck. "Omegas are meant to be werewolf mates, it's in your genes and yet they keep you from us. But they failed this time and I'm the lucky one, not gonna give up now I have you."

The last words came out as a growl and the very next moment Jensen felt a strong hand tear at his clothes. At first his mind filled with fear at the frenzy of the werewolf but then he realized that while the werewolf was strong enough to tear the clothes to shreds, his hands never hurt Jensen. He was naked before he could really think too much about it, or to feel the chill of the evening air, because the next moment he was hoisted up in the air and the werewolf pressed him firmly against the tree, holding him up with his own body while the man fumbled his hands between them. Jensen whimpered when he realized that the werewolf was getting his cock free. It was the first time Jensen had felt another person that close and his entire body was demanding it, everything on fire with how good it felt as the werewolf's cock brushed against his ass.

Jensen's whole body twitched when the werewolf shifted their bodies and he whimpered when he felt the man's dick press against his hole. He thought he should have more self control than he showed in that moment but he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything before. Maybe the werewolf was right after all because while Jensen had known the heat would be intense, no one had told him it would be like this.

"Are...we really…" Jensen started, shivering when the man slowly started pushing inside and Jensen felt his body open up. "Jesus fuck! Are omegas...made for this, really?"

"Yes," the man answered, shifting his grip on Jensen and pushing in further. "You're…omegas are made for being our mates. Fuck…. so good. You can...with humans but it'll never be like with a werewolf. It'll never be like this."

With those words the man slammed inside deep and hard, burying himself deep inside and Jensen cried out in pleasure, his head falling back against the tree as his muscles fluttered around the thick cock filling him up.

"Oh god," he mumbled breathlessly. "Oh..oh...god… So good and...I don't even know your name…"

He hadn't even realized that before, too consumed with the overwhelming emotions and the way the heat was building up inside him. But with the werewolf inside him, sparks of electricity shooting up his spine, he needed to know.

"Jared," the werewolf growled, leaning in to drag too-sharp teeth over Jensen's neck. "I'm Jared and you're my omega."

"I'm Jensen," Jensen gasped, trying to push himself down, needing to feel more.

"Jensen," Jared breathed against his skin. "Still my omega."

Jared pulled back and Jensen moaned when he felt the hard cock drag against his insides, pulling pure pleasure out of him. Jensen clung to Jared, overwhelmed with how good it felt. He had never really known how good being fucked during a heat could be and yet he knew that it was only early in the heat, nothing compared what would come later.

"Yes," he moaned when Jared's hands moved down to Jensen's ass, holding him in place as he really started to fuck into Jensen. "More….more… Please. Fucking hell… _please_."

"So good, so fucking perfect. My omega, will never let you go now that I have you," Jared groaned. "Knew you'd be good but fuck...the way your ass just takes it. Wants to be fucked so hard you'll feel it for days, weeks. Want me to fuck you until you're fucking dripping with my come."

The words should be too much, shouldn't turn Jensen on the way they did but he could feel his hole twitch, leaking slick down Jared's cock and when the werewolf pushed back inside it was with a wet sound, going even deeper than he had before. Jensen clenched down around the cock inside him, satisfaction pulsing in his blood when Jared growled and picked up speed, slamming into Jensen with hard thrusts. Just when Jensen thought it couldn't feel better he felt Jared's cock swelling, the forming knot stretching him even wider and Jensen let out a half choked sob at the feeling of _too much_ when the knot moved inside him.

"Soon," Jared gasped. "Gonna knot you so good, put so much come in you and you'll feel every pulse of it. Gonna stay tied to you….and just when you think it's too much, I'll pull out and fuck you all over again. Never gonna get enough of this, how fucking good you feel."

It was too much, and still not even close to enough. Jensen knew he was begging even though he barely was aware of the words falling from his lips. He got just what he wanted though and a sharp cry of pleasure echoed between the trees when Jared pushed his growing knot inside, tying them together. If Jensen had thought it had been good before, it was nothing compared to the feel of the swelling knot pressing insistently against his prostate

"I'll show you everything," Jared growled against Jensen's neck. "Everything you can be, how amazingly strong you'll be when we're together. We'll make each other better, you and me."

Despite the fact that Jared was buried deep inside him, knot tying them together, there was something sweet about the words and Jensen wasn't sure if it was that, Jared's teeth piercing his neck or the first hot spurt of come inside him that pushed him over the edge. Maybe it was all of it combined and Jensen came hard enough for his vision to white out, pure pleasure washing over him in wave after wave and instead of slowing down, each pulse of Jared's come filling him up made Jensen's own orgasm ratchet even higher.

The hard thrusts had turned into a grinding motion, each circling of Jared's hips making his knot push against Jensen's prostate in an orgasm longer than he could ever have imagined possible and combined with the pleasure-pain of Jared's tongue lapping at the bite mark on his neck, Jensen's whole system was on sensory overload.

"Oh…" he whimpered weakly. "God…"

Jared pulled back from the tree but his grip on Jensen was firm, still holding him close even as they sank down on the soft carpet of moss beneath them and Jensen gasped when he felt the knot tug at his sensitive rim.

"I got you," Jared mumbled and Jensen didn't think those words should be as soothing as they were.

Laying down in the damp moss should be cold and uncomfortable but with Jared's body pressed up against him, draped over him, the cold against his back didn't really get to him. Jared was almost hovering above him, clearly keeping his weight off Jensen and that little touch of caring started to slowly seep through the post coital haze.

"You're not what I expected of the big bad wolf," Jensen said, reaching up to run his hands through Jared's hair.

A laugh rocked Jared's body and it made Jared's dick shift inside him, pulling a low groan from Jensen.

"The big bad wolf, is that what they call me?" Jared asked, turning his face into Jensen's hesitant touches and Jensen allowed his fingers to trace over the werewolf's face. "We werewolves are drawn to where we can find our mates. I've been here for years but I never found my mate, until now. We can mate with any omega but you...you're different…"

The heat in his body was already settling down and Jensen didn't want to think too much of what that meant, instead he reached up and pulled Jared down into their first kiss.

He could think later.  



End file.
